


Morgan the Miracle

by Notyoursterotypicalnerd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Death, Funeral, Marvel - Freeform, Multi, Pepper Potts - Freeform, morgan stark - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27681278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyoursterotypicalnerd/pseuds/Notyoursterotypicalnerd
Summary: Growing up with the Stark name was never easy for Morgan but she managed and now with her father’s passing; Morgan feels like her world has just crumbled.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	Morgan the Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: So, I was binging on Halestorm songs and I came across Dear Daughter and the minute I heard Izzy sing the first few words I had this idea to do a Stark/Daughter idea, but I wasn’t sure which way to do it, but I knew I wanted it to be heartbreakingly painful. I hope it’s okay…I was babysitting my brother while I wrote this.

She had fifteen years with her dad; that was something. Fifteen years of him trying to prove he could be the best father in the world, fifteen years of him teaching her how to be the mechanic just like him, fifteen years of him teaching her that just because she was a STARK didn’t mean she needed to follow in his footsteps.

He never treated his daughter like she was a nobody, they were flesh and blood. She shared her mother’s looks and a mix of her mother and father’s brains. She was a clever girl, and no one could deny that.

She lowered her head as her mother step up to the casket.

Fifteen years of hearing his voice, fifteen years of listening to his stories, fifteen years of him saying how proud he was to have her in their lives.

Tony Stark wasn’t sure if he ever wanted to be a dad, but he did have that nagging feeling in the back of his mind; he had work on his arc reactor to at least give him a chance on being a dad if that moment ever rose.

After the wedding to Pepper; they did try. They tried every day on their honeymoon, they tried every day that the got back from their honeymoon but nothing. Days went by, Weeks went by, months went by, three years went by and Pepper’s body just wouldn’t allow her to convince a child. They went to countless fertility centres but even they couldn’t work their magic.

It had broken their hearts.

That was until they found hope; one doctor had given them an idea, an idea to have a surrogate carry their child. At first Pepper was against the idea while Tony did his research; they had found a lovely woman was done with having her own children and wanted a chance to bring life to someone else’s home. Pepper and Tony went to every doctor’s appointment, they made sure the surrogate was comfortable and had what she wanted for the sake of the pregnancy. They spoilt the woman who was carrying their child, once the child was born; The surrogate wanted nothing to do with the child, but Tony said if the surrogate every wanted to be part of the child’s life than she was more than welcomed too.

That was fifteen years ago.

Several years of keeping the house baby proof; Fifteen years of playing the stay at home dad, fifteen years of dropping anything that he was doing for the sake of his daughter. Pepper was just as involved in the young woman’s life though unlike Tony, she balanced her life between work and family, but Pepper was defiantly there on those important milestones.

Pepper looked down from the podium down at her daughter; She could see that tears rolling down the young girls cheeks. Pepper’s lower lip trembled as she tried to read her speech.

Everyone knew this was bound to happen one day but not like this; people always though Tony Stark would die in battle instead he went to bed one night and just didn’t wake up. Everyone that had been touched by the Stark family name were in attendance; Screens were put up outside the church for the ones who couldn’t fit in the building.

The media kept their distance while collecting their footage; They had been banned from entering the church, but they were allowed to stand out on the footpath with everyone else.

Tony would have loved to see everyone here; he would love not only those he worked with from Stark Industries to SHIELD to the Avengers but also the ones who he didn’t know, the students that he helped fund, the charities he donated to, the people he had saved during his Iron Man days.

The mourners in the church stood up on their feet as they watched Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner,Thor,Bucky,Peter Park and Vision carefully balance the casket between themselves.

Happy, Pepper and Morgan walked behind the pallbearers following them out to the hearse outside; following behind them were the mourners in the building. The streets were quiet as the final movements of Tony Stark came into view.

Happy, Pepper and Morgan watched as the pallbearers carefully slide the coffin into the back of the car before standing for a moments silence; Everyone watched as the car pulled away from the building, many quickly jumped into their cars letting the Avengers/Shield cars follow the hearse before they followed to the gravesite.

= = =

Morgan sat down in her father’s now quiet lab, it just wouldn’t be the same without him. She looked around the room letting memories fill her mind, letting the tears fall as she remembered everything.

The words Tony gave her when she did something wrong.

It’s okay, Morgan. Just be careful next time, here let me show you how. Tony never yelled, he was always calm, he never pushed Morgan out of the way. If Morgan did something wrong, if a project backfired which Tony knew was bound to happen, he had learnt that numerous times himself he would never ever make Morgan feel bad for the stuff up instead he said Learn from your mistakes and challenge your mistakes.

Morgan looked up at Dum-E that now sat in the corner of the room, did the robots know the pain that the humans were going through? Could they sense that Tony was no longer going to work in a lab that he was ever changing.

“Morgan, your mum wants you” called the latest A.I voice that Tony had program.

Morgan sighed as she rose to her feet and shuffled upstairs to the crowd of mourners that were still rambling on about the life of Tony Stark. She looked around the room, many that Tony had known in his life were now aged while some that he knew looked as if they never aged and that broke Morgan’s heart. The fact that some would have to outlive their friends; She wondered over to her mother who was being given a hug from someone that worked at Stark Industries, Morgan knew everyone’s faces but she wasn’t as good at names like her mother was.

Pepper turned her attention to Morgan and half heartedly smiled “I know you don’t want to but please, your father would have wanted you to stay up here with the rest of us”

Morgan looked up at her mother; Would Tony really want that? She doubted it, she hated crowds. Her parents were the face of the Stark name, Morgan liked being behind them; she liked being invisible, her parents never forced her into the spotlight though they did talk about her whenever they got the chance, mostly boasting about how proud they were of their daughter.

= = =

It had been several days since Tony Stark’s funeral; members of the public were still mourning the Iron Man while everyone else was attempting to move on in their life. Pepper was back at the office of Stark Industries while Happy trailed behind, he was just as lost as Morgan.

She leaned back on the lounge as she went through her father’s stuff; most of it was just paper work that he had tucked into boxes, she had found a few old music tapes and a few discs without labels.

“Isn’t this scary? My father left me a video and it took me years before I found it. I hope it didn’t take you years, Morgan”

Morgan looked up at the TV screen as the video played; She bite her lower lip as her eyes began to fill with water “It didn’t, dad” she managed to say.

She watched as her father ran his hair through his black hair; she wasn’t sure when he recorded this, but he looked quite young, he didn’t look like the old man that Morgan had been accustomed to seeing.

“You must be watching this because something has happened to me” Tony sighed “And I’m sorry that I can’t be there watching you grow” Tony’s eyes flicked down to his lap “Right now, you are two years old” He looked up at the camera that he had placed in front of him “We only celebrated your birthday three days ago” He could feel his lower lip tremble as he spoke “I’m sorry, Morgan. I tried, I hope I tried better than my father did. You’re my little girl, you’ve got Pepper’s looks.” He shook his head “Everyone says you’ve got my looks but no, you’re a spitting image of your mother”

Morgan laughed a little; She was always told that she looked like her dad while he would always be arguing that Morgan looked more like Pepper.

“You’re our miracle, you know that.” Tony’s voice started to break “Morgan the miracle.” He smiled as Morgan watched as tears rolled down Tony’s cheeks “Look, now you’ve got your old man crying.” He wiped his tears of his face “I hope everyone tells you stories of me, I hope Pepper and Happy tell you how much I loved you and how proud I would have been. You may be a Stark but your much more than that, you’re a bright girl with an endless future in front of her.”

The video froze before stopping.

Morgan looked down at the folder on her lap; tears had dropped down on the handwritten notes. It took a few moments before Morgan had managed to compose herself. She took the disc out of the DVD player before inserting another one that had no label.

Morgan sat back down on the lounge as the video played.

“Surprise!” Tony’s voice could be heard through the speakers.

Morgan watched as the screen filled with the home video of her fifth birthday. She watched as the camera was being handed over to someone before Tony moved next to Pepper and his daughter in front of the cake.

She watched as her five-year-old little self-blew out the candles on the princess cake.

“Ooh,you’ve touched the bottom that means you have a kiss a boy” someone off camera called out.

Tony raised his eye brow; Five-year-old Morgan looked up at her dad before kissing his cheek “Love you, Daddy”

Fifteen-year-old Morgan watched as the camera weave around the party; seeing all the faces that she grew up with.

“Come on, Pep. This one’s for the future Morgan to look at.” Tony pulled Pepper into view.

Pepper looked down the camera lens “Well Future Morgan” Pepper laughed “One day you’ll get use to your father’s quirks” Pepper looked at Tony “Happy fifth birthday, baby girl” she turned to the camera “Your, our princess and today you were treated to a princess party, like the one your best friend had. God, your growing up so quick.”

Morgan smiled at the video of her parents before watching little five-year-old Morgan came onto the screen being carried by Peter Parker or as she knew him Uncle Spidey.

When that home movie was done; Morgan pushed another disc in before watching it.

This was one was like the first one she had watched except Tony had aged, he had visible wrinkles around the visible parts of his body; his usually black hair was now filled grey hair, his trademark goatee was now grey.

“Another year, another video” Tony sighed “I’ve been making these since that day we found out about you. The day that wonderful woman agreed to carry you” He smiled as he remembered “You asked about how you happened, we told you the truth. Pepper couldn’t have children, but we never gave up and we’re glad that we didn’t. Look at you”

Morgan bit her lower lip as she watched the video.

“Just look at you, your fifteen now. God,” Tony shook his head “I made this video the day after your birthday and I hope that I get to watch you grow old. I hope I get to watch you have children of your own, I hope I get to walk you down the aisle.”

Those words had cut Morgan; all the things her father was going to be missing out on.

“Wonder how many of these you’ve sat through. How many tears you’ve cried, how many mourned me. Morgan, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Dad” She cried.

“I did the best I could, Pepper did the best she can. We tried to raise you our way, we tried to raise you better than I was raised. I bet your grandad is looking down at you as we speak, watching you grow up. Wonder if he would have been proud of you just like I am? Could you imagine Howard Stark being called a grandad” Tony laughed a little “Oh how I wish you would of meet your grandparents,Espcially your grandmother. She would have spoiled you”

Morgan had been told of her grandparents; she had grown up seeing photos of them, most of the time Tony talked about his mother, Maria but he did talk about Howard, mostly talked about how Tony was going to do better than his father.

“Morgan Stark, the beautiful miracle that we love more and more each day, watching you grow up from a baby to a young woman. Look at how far you’ve come, look at how much you’ve taught me. Look at how much I’ve taught you.” Tony smiled “I know it’s going to be hard, you’ve got the Stark name. Did I ever tell you that I didn’t want you to have my name? I wanted you to be called Potts. Imagine that, Morgan Potts” he laughed “But Pepper called against it.” He shrugged lightly.

Morgan laughed “Morgan Potts” she repeated to herself.

“I know I’ve been telling you this since the day you were born but just because you have the Stark name doesn’t mean you need to follow in our footsteps, if you don’t want to work at Stark Industries than don’t. Find someone you trust to run the business, I won’t mind, and your mother won’t mind. You grew up with me telling you that I don’t want you to be like me, I hope you don’t end up reckless like I was. Learn from my mistakes, be you. I want to say do the Stark name proud, but I don’t want the pressure on your shoulders, my old man gave me that pressure and it took me a long time to accept it.”

Morgan listened to his words.

“I’ve told you for years that you can do anything you put your mind too and that’s what I want you to do. I don’t want you hiding yourself from the world like I did, I want you to prove to yourself that anything is possible. Give the world the best you that you can be.” Tony shared his advice “If this is my final video….” The sentence trailed off before Tony spoke again “if this is my final video, Princess than I want you to go out there in the world. Go discover the parts that we have yet to show you, go donate your time to those around us. Don’t let anyone ruin your spark.”

Morgan hadn’t noticed that Pepper was standing behind her watching the video.

“A lot of people may still hate our name, but you can prove them wrong, prove to them that Morgan Stark isn’t Tony Stark. Prove to them, that Morgan Stark is Morgan Stark and she will be the best damn Stark that the world has to offer, she will be the one that changes the world. She will be the one that creates a new legacy of the Stark name.” Tony placed his hands over his arc reactor “I’m glad I got this far in watching you grow, I’m glad that I got this far to watching you evolve into your own little personality. If I am gone, if this is my last video than look after your mother. Don’t let her work too hard” He laughed a little “My favourite girls. I’ll be watching over the both of you, I’ll be here waiting but please don’t be in a hurry to join me. I want to look down and see you have a life that you have always dreamt of. Morgan, Pepper I love you, both of you. Both of you hold a place behind all this mechanical nonsense in my chest. I know I’m not here anymore and I’m sorry. I love you and I will watch over you every moment of the day, I will watch over you until the last star disappears from the night sky.”

Morgan looked up as she heard her mother’s cries; She propped herself up on her knees on the lounge as she wrapped her arms around her mother; Pepper wrapped her arms around Morgan.

The speakers stopped playing Tony’s voice as the two females cried into each other’s arms.


End file.
